Recordando las Malvinas
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Recordaba con notalgia aquellos tiempos en los que se divertía con ella... Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus golpes, sus insultos, todo de ella. Las traiciones, los aliados, las guerras, todo eso volvía a su mente como un torbellino. Miraba a la nada intentando alcanzar aquella ilusión que tanto deseaba fuera verdad. (Pov Argentina) (Puede ser algo Occ)


Se encontraba en uno de sus barcos mirando melancólicamente al vacío, aquella superioridad y narcisismo que siempre lo representaban había desaparecido, el clima parecía estar acorde con sus sentimientos, era un día frío... Nublado, y sin rastro alguno de querer despejarse, el viento agitaba sus dorados cabellos, nublándole la visión al mar. Recordaba a aquella chica con la que tanto había compartido y con la que tanto se había encariñado, era como una hermana menor para el, pero al mismo tiempo fue la mujer que más quiso... Suspiró pesadamente ante sus recuerdos, las islas Malvinas no hacían más que ponerlo emo, triste y en situaciones que no iban con su personalidad, pero no podía evitarlo, cada tanto tiempo la recordaba, especialmente ese día 14 de Junio, todos los años le pasaba esto es esas fechas. Junto a ello recordaba todas sus anteriores guerras, su independencia, los conflictos con su vecino, las traiciones y por sobre todo la alianza entre Inglaterra y Chile. Aquello era una de las cosas que más le había dolido, su amado vecino con el que tantas guerras había compartido había decidió traicionarlo pero.. Se lo merecía ¿no? No sabía dónde pero había escuchado eso de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" y allí el karma había actuado ese día en su contra, el ya había traicionado a Chile en varias ocasiones, era su turno de sufrir las consecuencias ¿Cierto? ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba pensando?, le entristecía recordar la sonrisa de esa chica, los momentos en los que se molestaba, cuando lloraba, cuando suspiraba, extrañaba todo de ella, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traicionera caía por sus mejillas. Era deprimente ver a aquella persona que tanto ego tenía llorando solitario en medio de la nada, suponía que aquella lágrima se mezclaría con el agua salada del mar, justo dónde había caído. Agradecía a su vecino Perú por haberlo apoyado en esa situación, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Recordó igualmente cuando supo que Inglaterra quería esas islas, las reclamaba como suyas y su expresión al saber que Chile estaba en su contra, no tuvo precio. Esa guerra fue la más devastadora sentimentalmente para el argentino, lo había dejado demolido, su corazón echo polvo, pensaba en todo aquello que pudo haber echo por defenderla, recuperarla y no hizo, reprimía otro par de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir de sus orbitas cayendo en seco al piso, debía lucir patético. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y su flequillo cubría parte de sus ojos, dejando ver meramente el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en sus mejillas y su labio estirado hacía adentro siendo exprimido por sus dientes, mordía fuertemente su labio y eso se notaba en el color que empezaba a tomar este, pero tampoco podía evitar los jadeos y sollozos lastimeros que dejaba escapar de su garganta. En su imaginación, juraba haber visto el reflejo de la castaña en el mar, pero no era más que una alucinación producida por sus profundos deseos de tenerla ahora consigo, consolándolo y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba ahí... su querida hermanita... A la que tanto echaba de menos. Otro grito ahogado, se arrodilló lentamente en el piso dándole unos cuantos golpes a este mismo cuando logró caer, manchando la cubierta con unas cuantas gotas saladas que caían por sus ojos, llamadas comúnmente lágrimas. Una barrera se interpuso entre su alucinación y el, dejándole ver meramente neblina y nada más que eso, rompiendo sus ilusiones. Poco a poco comenzaba a llover, cada vez más fuerte, terminando por combinar el agua de esta con las lágrimas lastimeras del argentino, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el ruido de la lluvia podía acallar cada sonido que emitía el rubio. Intentó estirar su mano hacía el lugar dónde pudo haber jurado ver a las Malvinas, pero esta le temblaba enormemente cual sismo y otra vez, solo vio neblina y la lluvia caer tristemente sobre el mar, demostrándole lo estúpido que debía verse desde la perspectiva de otra persona. Nuevamente miró a la nada, intentando consolarse con el suave sonido que producía el agua cayendo sobre esta otra, las lágrimas que se mezclaban con el clima volvían a caer furiosamente por sus mejillas. Todo eso, no era más que un reflejo de sus sentimientos y lo tenía bien claro, como la echaba de menos. -Malvinas...- Murmuró su nombre por lo bajo como un último lamento y se incorporó en el suelo del barco, sentándose mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. Mentalmente intentaba buscar el consuelo de alguien, chile, Malvinas... Un consuelo que jamás llegaría. 


End file.
